Baby Veela
by Nara Midori
Summary: “ This is crazy,” Harry said when Dumbledore told him that he was the mate to the new veela Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed and rested his head against the back of his chair, he could feel everyone’s eyes on him especially the lust filled eyes of Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Even Though I Want To.

" This is crazy," Harry said when Dumbledore told him that he was the mate to the new veela Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed and rested his head against the back of his chair, he could feel everyone's eyes on him especially the lust filled eyes of Draco Malfoy. Oh this is going to be fun.

" So how does this work?" Harry asked after an uncomfortable silence. Draco nearly jumped on Harry but professor Snape held him back.

" Harry, my boy, you know that this will last for as long as you live. You might want to think about this a little more" Dumbledore said with that stupid twinkle in his eyes.

Harry glared at the manipulating old fool before saying, " from what I understand, Headmaster, I have to mate with Malfoy or he will die. Even I don't want Malfoy to die."

Dumbledore blinked, no one told Harry that if a mate rejects a veela that veela will die. Harry smirked, " oh the magic of books."

Snape smirked, maybe Potter wasn't like his insufferable father. He acted more like the younger Tom Riddle then anything. His mate was going to be pleased.

Draco stared at Harry. How can something be so Gryffindor and yet still have Slytherin. Harry himself didn't look bad, if you take away those glasses and clothes and get him some new clothes and maybe green highlights he can look damn sexy. Draco was going to have fun with this.

" If your sure Harry. Snape, please show the two to their new room" Dumbledore said and let the trio leave.

Harry followed behind Snape as he lead them to their new room while trying to ignore the eyes following his ass as he walked. Why did Draco have to follow behind him; and when did he start calling him Draco?

When the trio got to a portrait of a girl with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes but what really caught your attention was the black wings coming out of her back.

" Hello Severus, are they the two that are staying in my rooms?" the girl asked as her black dress fluttered in the wind from the within the portrait.

" Yes Angel, this is Draco Malfoy and your great-great-great grandson Harry Potter. They are to mate for Draco is a veela" Snape said, " Ladybug."

" Good luck you two" Angel giggled and opened the portrait. Harry and Draco walked inside and Snape shut the door behind them. Snape smirked at Angel and Angel smirked in return.

( Inside the portrait)

Harry was speechless when he entered the room. Instead of red and gold he thought it would be it was a soft blue and silver, he loved it already. The front room had a love seat which was blue and two silver chairs with blue through pillows, a giant fire place, and a mirror above the mantel. The kitchen was small and blue but it was perfect. The only things Harry didn't like was the one bedroom and bathroom. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco smirk.

Harry glared at him and said " If you do anything perverted without my permission, you're sleeping on the love seat." Draco gave him a look that clearly said ' who, me?' Harry just glared in return.

Harry walked into he bedroom and sat down stiffly on the bed, Draco sat happily beside him. Harry started to fidget with his fingers before sighing in frustration and jumping on Draco startling him.

" We're going to do this and we're going to do this right" Harry told the wide eyed Draco before kissing him.

( Portrait)

Outside the door on the portrait, Angel giggled madly.

" Poor, poor, Draco. I hope you like the gift I gave you. Pregnancy cam be such a bitch" Angel laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own :(

Draco glared heatedly at Harry from across the room while every few minutes throwing something at him, weather it be pillows or books. Harry just sighed in response.

" I said I was sorry" Harry said for the hundredth time that morning, rolling his eyes at Dracos pout.

" Not good enough" Draco whined annoyingly.

" Look Draco you got me pregnant to. Besides, I think having children is going to be fun, I always wanted a family of my own" Harry said.

" You got me pregnant first you stupid evil bastard," Draco glared, " it's your fault and I don't want anything to do with it. But I'm still keeping MY child, you can do whatever you want to your little brat but I'm spoiling mine."

Harry smirked at him and shook is head, laughing inside his head he thought ' oh, this is going to be hell.'

" why are you looking at me like that, you imbecile? I'm Draco Malfoy and I'll get through this myself" Draco pouted again.

Harry laughed aloud and walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat next to him. " No, we're going to get through this Draco, and we'll have a couple of healthy little babies as proof."

And got through it they did, nine months later on June 15 Draco had a healthy little blonde boy that he named Skylar Leo Potter-Malfoy. The next day on the 16, Harry had a set of healthy brunette twins that he named Angel Lillian Malfoy-Potter and James Marcus Malfoy-Potter, Angel being the oldest.

In an abandoned corridor way down in the dungeons the picture of the girl with black angel wings smirked and said " mission complete."

Thank for the reviews and R&R again


End file.
